


space doodles

by sarcastichase



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: Aesthetics, Dorks in Love, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Minor Blitzen/Heartstone, Multi, Pining, Strangers to Lovers, Trans Character, alex is a waiter/waitress, alex is pretty flirty in a way, but it’s mostly fluff, cafe!AU, fierrochase, magnus chase - Freeform, slight Sam/Amir, some angst might ensue
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:22:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastichase/pseuds/sarcastichase
Summary: magnus chase is an aesthetic fuck who has tattoos over his wrists and a very nice taste in music and loves space, and he doesn’t waste a damn opportunity to show his said love of space.and alex fierro is a stressedt waiter/waitress who has to deal with magnus chase’s vandalism.





	1. alex

# SPACE DOODLES.

Alex Fierro never liked his job, or his assigned gender at birth, or his job. Yeah, his job sucked more than any other jobs he had taken over the years he’d lived alone. How many months has it been since the last time he’d took a decent job with a decent pay? Two? Three? He had lost track of how many part-time jobs he’d took just to suffice his needs for money to pay rent and food for. And let’s just say, he’d ran out of options, life was hard and there was definitely no way to deny it.

He had his chin on his palm, the counter pasted coldly on his elbow. Yesterday night, he had drowned himself with five mugs of coffee just to stay awake whilst reading about the discussion in his class. Sure, he did live alone and had an income for himself, but the full scholarship he got with the help of his sister was still intact and he wasn’t going to risk it just for his self-indulgence of having too much time to sleep. Nor did he enjoy the thought of having to relax more—even though that’s all he craves for—because if he relaxes, he’ll get nothing done, therefore being useless and he hated feeling that.

Today, as an exception, he felt utterly useless. He just stood on the counter, managing it and taking up orders. The food being served did not help, too. They looked so delicious, Alex wanted to digest all of them. But he let his hunger fly by as he quietly cursed and told himself for this day would pass and how he will be so happy once he gets the money he needs. 

“That would be $15, ma’am.” He said as the woman handed her 20 bucks, smiling slightly at him with that dazed expression of admiration. And well, let’s just say Alex Fierro loves how those gazes inhabit strangers’ eyes. He was adorable, and he knew that.

“Thank you,” she smiled meekly before having an internal monologue that Alex could make out for himself because he could see her lips moving on and about. She was about to leave when she turned back to him, with a shy smile pasted on her face. “Uh, what’s your name?” 

Alex expected that. It always arrived, honestly. One of these days another girl or guy would come fort and ask him for his name or number, even his location at times and really, he was growing tired of it. Boys will flirt at him during his feminine days (sometimes even when he was currently a boy) and he didn’t quite fancy it as much as he fancied women gawking at him. Men barked at him like wolves of predation, women were silent and soft—and quite pleasant when it came to compliments.

But Alex never had the time for anything serious. So every time he gets interrogated, even when he actually finds the guy or girl attractive, he just smiles at them and says, “A waste of your time, really.” And they would get confused and assume he’s an emo who has freakishly green hair and heterochromatic eyes. And today was no special day for changing decisions, he gave the girl the same smile with the same statement, and she just laughed awkwardly and walked away with her takeout coffee. *That’s nice*, Alex said thought. *No problem.*

Except that his shift was completely not done yet, and all he wanted to do was lay back on his bed and sleep. And besides that, he also realized that yes, this was the worst part-time job he’d ever worked for. One, was because the workplace was so aesthetically pleasing and relaxing that you just *have to* stop and appreciate the atmosphere—and he hated that he had to rush, and manage and take up orders and well, he just wanted to sit down at one of the window-side tables and read a book while listening to music. Two, was that he had to either rush at times because there were too much customers, or wait patiently for people to arrive whilst not looking bored or sleepy, because who wants to dine in a café with a too done-with-life-looking cashier? 

The best part was when he actually waited tables, he usually finds one way or another to dare himself. For example, he needed to finish waiting ten tables in the span of three minutes, but only for those who didn’t need much time with their orders. One time, he challenged himself to wink at one guy customer and well, that ended up bad. 

“Alright Alex,” said Mallory from behind him. “Time to wait them tables.” Alex just shrugged off and started walking towards the sea of tables. He inspected the tabletops and see how messed up some are, but well, they were clean and spotless save for the fact that there were crumbs and empty plates with remnants of cream, not to mention the amount of coffee mugs emptied by customers. He started gathering some, since there were a lot of vacant tables at the moment and only about ten people were in the rather spacious café he was working on. During these time of his shift was when he was at ease, like only doing household chores but relatively earning money. He’s otherwise usually very laidback, but he needed this more than anything, so he can’t complain much now can he?

After successfully cleaning ten tables in a small amount of time, as a challenge, he finally decided on approaching customers who haven’t ordered yet. His eyes flew to his favorite part: the window-seats that had the most aesthetically pleasing vibe. The windows were massive, but they didn’t stretch all the way to the floor as it did all the way to the ceiling. There were railings with vines of plants coating the top part of it, almost creating a canopy—which was lovely since the café had this vintage touch to it. Everything was wood and beige in the café, save from the few paintings here and there, clear jars with small bouquets and gold-flashed lightbulbs. He let his eyes drift to the wooden tables in the farthest end and saw a glimpse of gold.

He hurriedly walked towards the table occupied by a blond guy. As he approached, he saw small details making sense in his vision. Hinting freckles dotted the bridge of his nose as a shimmer of sunshine actually made it’s way to slightly light up his face, and he didn’t seem to bother as his stormy grey eyes looked down to whatever he’s writing—*no,* Alex thought as he realized what he’s doing. *He’s drawing,* he thought as his eyes widen at the beautiful customer’s actions. *He’s drawing on the table!* 

As if his mouth was sewn shut, he just stood there, beside the customer doodling Saturn and he moons and stars on the table. These oak tables were not just something to just take out a market at and scribble on to. He quickly shook out of his post shock and cleared his throat, feeling irritated because he now had to deal with this guy’s bullshit. What would he tell his manager? That he just stood there while the beautiful guy had put him in a trance because of the freckled bridge of his perfect nose, stormy blue eyes and the little smile of enjoyment on his face as he enjoyably vandalized the table? “Uh, sir,” he tapped the blond’s shoulder as he only looked up.

*Goddammit.* he protested as the storms in his eyes suddenly calmed and turned to innocence, as if he weren’t vandalizing the table! Don’t get Alex wrong, the doodles were pretty nice and aesthetically pleasing, but he didn’t want to deal with bullshit, but, he also was curious about this guy and his face, particularly his eyes. 

“Oh, yeah, my order.” The guy spoke, as if cream had gauged out of his seams. His voice was not as deep as other guys’ voice, but it did sound masculine in the greatest way possible. He spoke in the calmest way possible, but he knew that wasn’t it. Alex looked for the small part of him that was relentless, because this was just some other customer breaking the café’s small rules plastered on the doors, and just tell the guy off and fetch his manager or something. But no, he stood there, swallowing and taking in deep breathes as if waiting for the right words to say. 

But no words were coming and he just got panicky and upset with himself for not making a quick decision and being so goddamned fixated on the gleam of sunshine in his eyes that bears storms.

He shook the doubt off his shoulders and finally spoke the only thing that was on his mind besides the thought of his attractively cute this person was. “Yeah, why the fuck are you vandalizing our tables?”


	2. Chapter 2

Magnus Chase didn’t quite like the idea of moving into another city. But then again, he did have an income and he did want this for who knows how long. So when his boss, and good friend, Blitzen with his boyfriend Hearthstone told him about restating to another city to commence a wider range for Blitzen’s Best, a clothing industry, and Hearthstone did want to add in an extension of a flower shop, because who didn’t like flowers? Plus, his uncle that lived here died and left the house (mansion) and the money to him. So yeah, he didn’t really know what to do with that.

Apparently, this was a good chance for Magnus to finally have his own place, not in the mansion, but a humble apartment. He’d been homeless and working at the age of 16, and now that he was 19, he finally had his own place. Well, after being nagged at by Hearthstone through fast ASL and Blitzen with colorful words, he finally settled in with the idea of actually settling in his own place using the money his dead uncle left him. Plus, Blitzen did promise that if they moved, they’d stay. Another plus was because this is where he planned to go to college, which Blitzen and Hearthstone helped him to get a scholarship with, and yeah, the money by his uncle Randolph. He had already done one year, hopefully this year wouldn’t be much of a mess as it was the last year when he was actually working hardcore while sleeping in the shop’s extra room.

He didn’t want to bother Blitz and Hearth with their lovely domestic apartment where they lived together and all that. So he insisted on just taking the extra room, since well, they helped him with his studies pretty much since they found him homeless on the shop’s entrance—passed out and famished. Ever since that day, they’ve been helping him with everything and probably became his parents. He’d been enrolled into public schools that didn’t require too much payment, and well, he earned this apartment that had quite a few cost.

Blitz and Hearth were more than happy to help him with the downpayment as long as he studied well enough, but then again, he had enough money, so he just asked for their help with his moving. And really, Magnus felt the need to decline, and he would still work at Blitzen’s Best either as an assistant, or a counter manager for that flower shop installation Hearth had arranged. He loved the idea of a flower shop though, seemed pleasant. 

“Well,” Blitzen nudged him and smiled. “Like the place?” Magnus glanced towards his friend, a look of content evident on his face. Hearth patted his shoulder and gave him a smile. Magnus nodded eagerly.

“Like it? I love it!” Magnus helped as he settled in his bags. “But really, isn’t this too much? I’m not even sure why you’re doing this for me, but there is enough money from my income and yeah, Randolph.” But Hearth only shook his head and signed.

“You’re worth it.” Magnus spoke up the gestures. Hearth nodded agreeably, Blitz just shrugged.

“I mean, you did work your ass off for who knows how long, so yep. You deserve this.” Blitz hopped on the bed and stared at the ceiling. “You deserve to change your life kid, here’s a start to that. Just remember Hearth’s reminders: study and survive, okay? It’s gonna be a hella week for us since the shop is just about to open and new designs are coming soon.”

Magnus sighed as he sat by Blitz’s feet, accompanied by Hearth. “Yeah, I’ll survive. What time would my shift be? The same as it was before?”

Blitz sat up with a puzzled expression on his face. “No, you buffoon. You need to focus on your studies, so work is only on weekends. And I swear to Jesus, Magnus if you work your ass off and get failing grades I’m going to ask Hearth to slap you.” 

Magnus laughed as Hearth signed. “I won’t do that.” Magnus thought otherwise. Once, Magnus had done the honorary thieving off a rich white guy who was obviously an asshole by how he treated some beggar off the streets. Hearth had hit him, not with force but with warning and signed that it’s not okay to be a thief—the smiled and held a thumbs up, showing him that the thought was what counts, but nope, don’t be a thief.

“The mansion—“ Blitz started but Magnus only shook his head. 

“I don’t want to live in a place I’ve been forbidden in entering for about three years.” Magnus spoke. “Besides, Randolph might haunt me.”

Blitz laughed then stood up. “Well, kid, won’t bother you anymore. Take time to settle in, me and Hearth have a few papers to sign.” Magnus nodded and guided them down to the door.

“By the way, you should check that café just across the street. Heard they served good sweets.” 

“Yeah, I’ll do that. We should go there sometime when you guys aren’t busy.” Blitz and Hearth only waved off and Magnus was alone again. 

Alright, he told himself. Time to do some decorating.

 

\---

 

And by decorating, he meant space doodles. He didn’t quite know why he appreciated space that much. All he knew was that he wasn’t as imaginative as Hearth, nor as creative as Blitz, so he stuck with the only thing that actually made sense to him—science.

About 30 minutes after the couple left him to get settled in, he had already doodled on the wall just above his bed’s headboard. The beige walls were lovely, but they needed that aesthetic. He clung to that, and really, there was nothing else in his mind than the beauty of space and the galaxies beyond him. 

After finally having done enough decorations to satisfy him, he decided on actually going outside. He put on a grey v-neck that looked nice over his dark jeans and matched the tattoos over his wrist: a sun tattoo, one that says “I don’t want your sympathy” and, a perthro rune that he learned from Hearth which had a deep meaning about emptiness and wanting to be filled—with the fashion statement and the tattoos, Hearth and Blitz would be proud. He had his hair lose falling on his shoulders. He walked outside to the café with a notepad and other various necessities, like his wallet and his laptop and his bag filled with sharpies. He brought his phone with his earbuds on just so he could block out the world. He didn’t quite like the idea of having to deal with humans.

Which is why when he got confronted by the green-haired waiter with the most unnerving pair of eyes, and a he/him tag on his uniform, he literally almost had a panic attack.

“Yeah, why the fuck are you vandalizing our tables?” He said, his voice trailing with irritation and doubt and Magnus wanted to disappear then and there.

“I’m sorry?” He said. He couldn’t take it! The tables were brown and plain and he got bored waiting for a waiter to take his order instead of going up to the counter. He had doodled saturns and moons and stars and everything beyond planets and meteors that glimmered over night skies. He loved the idea of having a small galaxy over the table he’d marked with his interests. 

“You shouldn’t vandalize, my boss will be so mad at me—“

“But I was the one who vandalized this?” Magnus retorted, but the waiter kept talking.

“And I actually like what you drew.” The waiter continued, sighing at himself as he flustered and cursed under his breath. Magnus was becoming nervous, but he quite knew it wasn’t all his fault. He didn’t know what was happening, but vandalizing was something that wasn’t accepted in society. Who knows what the waiter would say to his boss? Would he even tell on him?

“Will you tell your boss?” The waiter shrugged, humor evident on his face as he brought out a notepad like those usual waiters that had charming smiles and a pair of eyes that made Magnus drool. Magnus wasn’t really one for admiring or staring at people because he feared that said person would look back and catch him staring, but this was a different case. The waiter was heavenly, and he couldn’t do anything about the involuntary behavior of his eyes pasted on the unearthly beauty before him. 

“I’ll think about it, for now, what would be your order?” The waiter said, which he didn’t quite hear since he was in a daze and staring at him like he was something he had never seen before—which he was. 

And since Magnus was not thinking straight, he blurted out words he didn’t mean to say, which actually happened quite often. “Your name and number would suffice.” For who knows how the fuck he even settled with those words was the question of the lifetime. He just thought of who might this waiter be and how he had wanted to know what was going on in his life, and then wham. That happened. “I mean—no, I—uhh coffee and kiwi cake?”

Before he even nagged himself and prayed to whatever god existed for him to be swallowed by the earth, the waiter just laughed and nodded. “Coming right up, sir.”

And when Magnus got his order, there was a piece of paper by the coffee. There was a name on it, Alex, it read, and below was a phone number.


	3. alex

# SPACE DOODLES.

Alex had no idea why he wanted to give his name and number, but this was one thing he’d not regret.

For now, he was quite sure he would not regret it, but hopefully he won’t in the future. That guy looked nice, with his blond hair, gray eyes and that innocent look on his face. It wasn’t fair! The guy looked like he was dropped from the heavens, and Alex was a demon crawling out of hell, desperate for some good heaven promised. Alex took one look at him and he knew he’d not survive the consequences of what he’s going to do.

“What are you smiling about?” Mallory Keen cut in while Alex was preparing that blond guy’s coffee and took a slice of kiwi cake from the counter. He tried ignoring Mallory, but her smirk was insufferable, so he turned to her with a glare.

“None of your business.” He said, grabbing his notepad and writing down her name and number. No going back, no regret. He promised himself, but was sure he would not be happy about what he will deal with if ever he did come fort to dealing with one thing he never, ever, tried to get ahold of.

Feelings.

Alex shivered at the thought as he walked towards that blond guy. His fingers were fidgeting around his notebooks, and Alex could say he also had some regrets with his order, but this was already happening, there was quite no point in trying to stop it. Because Alex never liked take-backs, better regret doing something than regret not doing so. He walked with enough confidence, which was an arcane advantage to life. He settled the guy’s order as he just sat there, eyes fixated on him.

“By the way, I didn’t catch your name?” Alex was supposed to be walking away now, but no. He was here, talking to this guy, and aware that Mallory is right there, with Halfborn—the chef and her boyfriend—just beside her, looking at what Alex was doing with matching ridiculous grins on their faces. Geez, for a boss, she’s quite a fickle.

The guy just laughed an awkward laugh and Alex wanted to make him calm down because really, he wasn’t something to be panicking about. But Alex did want to tease him, he didn’t want to show him that he was so cute and lovely and sunshiny and he wanted to cuddle him—he couldn’t say that now, can he? No. He can’t. He’ll die.

“It’s Magnus,” he paused and tried a calmer smile which Alex secretly took a shot of with his eyes. “Magnus Chase.” 

“Great.” Alex said handing out his hand, and Magnus took it. “I’m Alex Fierro, hope you have a good day, and do enjoy here at Keen’s.”

And with that, he walked away, with cheeks flushed and a treacherous smile already making its way on his lips.

 

\---

 

“Ooh, is our Alex in love?” Mallory asked as she hung her apron. The shift was over and the shop was closing, the employees except Mallory, who was the owner, Halfborn, who was the owner’s boyfriend, and TJ, who was a good friend who usually stays over to clean the remaining tables, have already exited the building.

“We just met, Keen.” Alex deadpanned as TJ stifled a laugh.

“Ever heard of love at first sight, Alex?” TJ mused and nudged Alex’s elbow. At better times, Alex doesn’t punch people in the face. Good thing for TJ, this was a better time. Instead of doing anything violent, he just rolled his eyes heavenwards and groaned.

“For fuck’s sake, stop making a big deal out of this.” He groaned and took off his apron. He walked away to the changing room and changed his shirt to a green one. It didn’t take long for him to go out and fetch his backpack that contained his necessities like his phone and some extra shirts just in case something bad happened. He took one last glance to the others, who were only smirking at him for who knows what kind of goddamn reason, and bid his farewell. 

He reached his apartment and he instantly flopped down onto his bed, disregarding his bag on the floor. That guy. Magnus. If ever he texted him, he was too tired to even care about whatever was happening. 

Who was he kidding?

He instantly groaned to himself. “Why are you like this?” He complained as he reached down for the bag, taking out his phone and checking the messages. It was usually just Sam, sometimes Mallory about the café if ever she had emergency bullshit and wants Alex to do something for her, and some of his other jobs—like the art workshop he does every weekend. He was a busy man, sometimes a busy woman, never a resting person. 

When he checked the messages, he saw only the usual and sighed to himself. Who was he kidding? That guy was only into him for a moment, like all those other guys or girls he thought had actual interest in him. He put his phone on his side table and stood up, pulling off his shirt and shoes and pants and strode towards the bathroom, he needed a shower.

Right when he had the water running, he heard a slight ting! Which was his message ringtone. And woah, did he run so fast. He unlocked his phone and checked the messages to find an unknown number had messaged him.

 

[unknown]: hi it’s me

[unknown]: you know

[unknown]: the blond guy

[unknown]: ahaha hi

Alex wanted to slap him for being so awkward, but he couldn’t slap away the smile running up on his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> hope y’all like this lol


End file.
